Plaza
__toc__ 'Overview' The Plaza is unlocked together with Battlefield after destroying the Dimensional Portal in Adventure. Plaza buildings are built by sacrificing mana cap and material from Gathering. To unlock the next tier of buildings, you need to upgrade both of the buildings in your current tier to level 5. When the buildings in the fifth tier reach level 2, you will unlock the ability to Prestige. Plaza buildings do not reset on reincarnation or challenge. Try Alex's Calculator by nastase_alex2004 to find out your plaza costs. Tips Plaza is not well explained in game, so here is my take on it to help new and old players: * Plaza buildings are very powerful, don't hesitate to start investing. * Hell Wells are the engine that powers the Battlefield. Keep building them as you build the Tier 2 buildings to maximize your overall BF progress. * If your mana cap increase has slowed down, it probably means you need to start investing in Aqueducts. * The Tier 3 and 4 buildings (the ones with blue triangles) have really good bonuses. Tier 4 in particular is very powerful because they directly increase your reincarnation bonus. * Aim to get 250 perk points with your first prestige and buy the gathering generator. More resources will speed up future prestiges. * After your first prestige, try to wait to prestige again until you've saved up enough resources to mostly rebuild the plaza. You lose an enormous amount of power until you've rebuilt, and the Tier 5 buildings speed up gathering, so it's faster to save up resources while they're active. * After the first prestige, maximize plaza cost reduction to speed up prestiges even more. At some point while doing that max out the second tier of crafted crystals because they boost gathering. * Once you're prestiging as fast as possible, move on to the battlefield-related perks. 'Plaza Buildings' 'Prestige' You can prestige once your T5 buildings are both at least level 2. Prestige will reset your plaza buildings to 0 and award you with perk points (PP). Building costs are also reset. PP awarded is based on the amount of each building you had. T6 buildings (Ancient Library and Demon Market) are not reset on prestige and do not give PP. Perk Shop ' 'Troop Perks 'Perks (Page 1)' 'General Perks' 'Critical Perks (Page 2)' *Row 1 perks give 10% chance of a x5 or x10 each time you earn a resource. *Row 2 perks increase the odds by 0.4% per level (up to 50% total at level 100.) *Row 3 perks double the amount of resources earned each level. *Examples: ** Max gold perks: 50% chance to gain x327,680 gold each time gold is earned. ** Max exp perks: 50% change to gain x160 exp each time exp is earned. Perks (Page 3) Start at 1e10 (10 billion) perk points and increase with each level, but most of the bonuses also increase each level. The ones that say "increase X by Y%" in the description do not increase, such as Minion Crit Chance. These perks have no level cap. The highest priority page 3 perks are essence and reinc bonuses, because they indirectly increase many other bonuses. Category:Permanent